Love Story
by dare121
Summary: German. Liley. Songfic. Lilly ist Mileys Prinz. Zum Song von Taylor Swift


**TAYLOR SWIFT – LOVE STORY**

**LILEY**

**Disclaimer**: Der unglaubliche Song gehört Taylor Swift. Ich liebe ihre Musik. Die Charaktere gehören auch nicht mir.

-----

_**We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.**_

„Warte, bleib stehen!", der kleine, blonde Junge mit den größten, türkisen Augen, die sie je gesehen hatte, rannte ihrem Bruder hinterher. Miley starrte den beiden nach. Der kleine Junge trug ein Holzschwert an der Hose und versuchte offenbar sich den Ball zurück zu holen, den Jackson ihm gestohlen hatte. „Das ist meiner!"

Der Junge setzte einen Schmollmund auf und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Er konnte kaum einen Tag älter sein, als Miley selbst. Sie sah sich um. Es war ihr nicht wirklich erlaubt, die Schlossgründe zu verlassen, aber da draußen war ihr großer Bruder und er würde doch sicher dafür sorgen, dass es ihr gut ging. Also... würde das ganze sicher nicht so schlimm sein.

Die Brünette raffte ihr Kleid auf und tapste vom Balkon durch das hohe Gras zu ihrem Bruder und dem kleinen Jungen. Sein blondes Haar war glänzend und wenn die kleine Prinzessin es sich recht überlegte, war sein Gesicht viel zu weich und zierlich, um das eines Jungen zu sein.

„Miles?", Jackson drehte sich zu seiner Schwester um und ging leicht in die Knie. Sie war gerade Mal sechs Jahre alt geworden und er war ja so viel größer als sie. Immerhin war er fast sechs Jahre älter als sie. Sie schenkte ihm keine große Beachtung. Der blonde Junge stand jetzt noch etwa zwei Meter von ihr entfernt, aber irgendetwas an ihm faszinierte sie.

„Wer bist du?", Mileys Stimme war leise und zurückhaltend, so wie man es von ihr als Prinzessin erwartet hätte. Immerhin regierte ihr Vater ein riesiges Land und sie würde vielleicht eines Tages einen ebenso großen Königssohn heiraten und regieren müssen. Ihr wurden die guten Manieren schon sehr früh eingebläut und Miley hielt sich an die Anweisungen. Meistens jedenfalls.

Der kleine Junge beäugte sie unsicher, dann verbeugte er sich leicht und steckte seine Hände in die Taschen, seiner Hose. Was er sagte, verblüffte sie weniger, als sie gedacht hatte. „Ich bin Lillian Truscott... Aber alle nennen mich Lilly.", in ihren Augen schwang Unbehagen mit. Also doch ein Mädchen. Sie wich Mileys Blick aus.

„Lilly. Du hast einen schönen Namen. Er gefällt mir. Ich mag dich.", Miley lächelte. Das erste richtige Lächeln seit Wochen, vielleicht Monaten. Die Tatsache, dass diese Lilly kurze Haare hatte und in Klamotten für Jungs gekleidet war, trübte ihre Freude nicht. „Woher kommst du? Wohnst du unten im Dorf?" Ihr Vater hatte ihr verboten, mit Leuten aus dem Dorf zu sprechen.

Lilly streckte ihre Brust leicht nach vorn und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. Sie wirkte entrüstet. Jackson kicherte.

„Sie ist die Tochter des Königspaares, was gerade zu Besuch ist. Du kennst sie doch, die Truscotts. Du hast sie doch kennen gelernt." Miley erinnerte sich. Man hatte sie dem König und der Königin vorgestellt. Also war Lilly auch eine Prinzessin... auch, wenn sie nicht danach aussah.

Miley nahm Lillys Hand und zog sie zum Schloss. Sie achtete nicht auf das lächelnde Gesicht ihres Bruders, oder auf die zerknirschte Miene ihrer neuen Spielgefährtin. „Lass uns Freunde sein, Lil!" Miley hatte so wenige, richtige Freunde. Vielleicht würde sich das endlich ändern.

„Nicht so schnell! Wo willst du denn hin? Lilly, wir sollten uns hier nicht herum treiben!", die Seitenstraßen des Königreichs der Truscotts bereiteten ihr Sorgen. Was, wenn sie hier jemand erkannte und mitnahm? Ihr Vater würde sich schreckliche Sorgen machen. „Ich hab Angst."

Lilly kicherte und blieb an einem großen Gebäude stehen, was hoch über die ragte. Es hatte einen breiten Innenhof mit einem kleinen Brunnen, aus dem Wasser plätscherte. Ihr Vater war gerade zu Besuch bei den Truscotts um etwas auszuhandeln und Lilly und sie hatten sich endlich wiedergesehen. Sie waren nie lange voneinander getrennt.

Lilly war schon neun, Miley erst acht. Sie kam die kleine, brünette Prinzessin oft besuchen. Miley freute sich auf diese Zusammentreffen mehr, als auf irgendetwas sonst. Sogar mehr, als mit ihrer Magd durch den Rosengarten zu spazieren, den ihr Vater extra für sie anlegen ließ.

„Das hier ist mein liebster Platz in der Stadt. Hier treffe ich mich meistens mit den anderen um Ball zu spielen. Mama und Papa wissen nichts davon... sie würden es mir sicher verbieten.", Lillys Miene wurde finster, aber im nächsten Moment lächelte sie wieder. „Sie haben mir endlich den Fechtunterricht erlaubt. Ist das nicht klasse, Miles?"

Die Prinzessin nickte glücklich und ließ sich auf den Rand des Brunnens nieder. „Daddy erlaubt mir immer noch nicht, runter ins Dorf zu gehen... Wovor hat er überhaupt Angst? Ich meine, was könnte schon groß passieren?", sie trat gegen einen kleinen Stein.

Lilly lehnte sich nah zu ihr und lächelte sie eindringlich an.

„Na man könnte dich vierteilen. Oder kidnappen. Ich kann deinen Vater verstehen. Ich würde mir auch Sorgen machen, wenn jemand wie du meine Tochter wäre.", Miley wurde rot. Sie wusste nicht einmal, wieso. Das passierte ihr sonst nie. Nur, wenn Lilly ihr nah war, so wie jetzt.

„Solange ich mit dir zusammen bin, kann mir ja nichts passieren. Mein kleiner Möchtegern-Ritter.", sie kicherte leise, während Lilly die Hände in die Hüfte stemmte, sich aber nicht weiter von ihr weg bewegte. Ein kleines Grinsen huschte über Lillys Gesicht, bevor sie die Lücke zwischen ihnen schloss und der Brünetten einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund gab. Der Kuss dauerte nur gut drei Sekunden. Mileys Finger flogen zu ihren Lippen. „Wofür war das denn?"

„Du hast es doch selbst gesagt. Ich bin dein Ritter und der Ritter bekommt immer einen Kuss, wenn er das Fräulein vor dem Drachen gerettet hat. In diesem Fall wohl vor deinem Vater...", Lilly legte ihre Stirn in Falten. Die Prinzessin kicherte jetzt wieder. Ihr erster Kuss. Mit Lilly.

_**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello;**_

Miley seufzte leise. Der internationale Königsball. Hier wollte ihr Vater nach einem passenden Bräutigam für sie Ausschau halten. Miley hatte sich noch nicht getraut ihm davon zu erzählen, was wirklich in ihr vorging. Was sie wirklich empfand, und für wen. Er würde sie hassen, da war sie sich sicher. Oder diesen jemand erhängen lassen.

Sie stand zusammen mit ein paar anderen Prinzessinnen, als sie plötzlich ein leichtes Tippen auf ihrer Schulter verspürte. Wahrscheinlich wieder einer der Männer, mit denen König Robbie Ray sie sehen wollte. Seit Jackson endlich geheiratet hatte, saß er nun ihr im Nacken. Sie wusste schon lange, wen sie heiraten wollte, auch wenn sie einsah, dass das niemals passieren würde.

Erst bei einem zweiten Tippen drehte sie sich um. Ihre Miene gelangweilt, ihre Einstellung alles andere als freundlich. Manchmal fielen eben auch ihre Manieren für eine Weile aus. Sie konnte nichts dafür. Sie war jetzt 16 Jahre alt, sie ließ sich nicht mehr alles gefallen.

„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?", ihr Gegenüber strahlte sie an und Mileys Missfallen an der Party schmolz wie ein Eis in der Morgensonne. Lilly Truscott streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen. Die Mädchen hinter Miley kicherten, auch wenn sie nicht ganz sicher war, wieso. Lilly war alles andere, als was man eine normale Prinzessin nennen konnte.

Ihr Haar war jetzt lang und glänzend, aber sie trug kein Make-Up – nicht, dass sie welches benötigt hätte – und sie trug einen eleganten, schwarzen Anzug ohne Krawatte. Miley hatte ganz das Gefühl, dass Lilly absichtlich auf eine verzichtet hatte, nur um ihre Eltern noch ein bisschen mehr zu ärgern.

Lilly war schon 17, sie war überfällig. Ihr Vater wollte sie endlich verheiratet sehen.

„Dein Vater will dich wohl unbedingt unter die Haube bringen, was, Miles?", Lilly führte sie zum Takt der Musik und die Brünette seufzte erleichtert. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie sich in den Armen eines anderen Menschen einmal so gut fühlen würde. „Ich habe gesehen, wen er dir alles versprechen wollte." Lillys Miene verfinsterte sich und ihre Stimme nahm einen kalten Unterton an.

„Eifersüchtig, Lil? Du weißt doch, dass es nur eine für mich gibt.", sie scherzte und das wusste Lilly. Sie hatten sich immer einen Spaß daraus gemacht, andere Leute auf den Arm zu nehmen. Lilly schaffte es immer zu provozieren. Egal, was sie tat.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Miley ihren Vater auf sich zukommen. Lillys Blick war auf ihn geheftet. Sie machte sich offenbar Sorgen, denn ihr Arm auf Mileys Rücken verfestigte sich leicht, drückte die Prinzessin noch näher an sich. Miley störte es nicht, sie liebte die Nähe zu der Blondinen.

„Ist schon okay... er regt sich wahrscheinlich nur wieder darüber auf, dass ich nicht mit einem der Kerle tanze, die er mir unterbreiten wollte. Ignorier ihn einfach.", ihr Mund streifte Lillys Ohr, die Blondine erzitterte unwillkürlich.

Das leise Geräusch von Stein auf Glas ließ sie aus einem unruhigen Schlaf erwachen. Etwas desorientiert von fehlendem Schlaf setzte sie sich auf und sah sich in dem dunklen Zimmer um. Es war eindeutig nach Mitternacht und das leise Geräusch war noch nicht verebbt. Es kam von ihrem großen Balkonfenster. Müde ein Auge reibend stand sie auf und schob die große Glastür zur Seite und trat ins Freie.

„Rapunzel, lass dein Haar herunter.", sie hörte Lachen und eine nur allzu vertraute Stimme, die ihr Herz erwärmte. „Ach warte, falscher Film... Miley meine Hübsche, hast du zufällig eine Strickleiter?" Die angesprochene rollte mit Augen, konnte leichte Röte aber nicht vermeiden. Auch wenn Lilly nur herum scherzte... es fühlte sich gut an, wenn die Blondine ihr Komplimente machte.

„Du hast nicht wirklich gerade Steine geworfen, oder? Was, wenn nun ein Fenster kaputt gegangen wäre? Ich will nicht schon wieder Handwerker wegen dir in meinem Zimmer haben.", Lilly kicherte und wartete darauf, dass Miley ihr die Leiter herunter ließ. Sie hatten sie schon unzählige Male benutzt. Trotzdem hatte Miley ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Sie wusste nicht genau wieso.

„Komm schon. Du magst es doch, wenn ich dir Unbehagen bereite.", sie kletterte behutsam die Stufen hinauf und landete leichtfüßig auf dem marmornen Fußboden des Balkons. Lilly hatte eine wissende Miene aufgesetzt, lachte aber im nächsten Moment. „Kein Grund rot zu werden. Ich weiß, ich bin einfach unwiderstehlich."

Miley versetzte ihr einen Schlag gegen die Schulter, konnte aber nichts gegen die Leichtigkeit, die sich in ihrem Körper breit machte. Lilly schaffte es immer wieder sie glücklich zu machen. Egal, ob sie es wollte, oder nicht. Lilly war für sie da.

„Was starrst du mich so an? Hab ich was im Gesicht?", Miley war unsicher. Lilly hatte nur dagestanden und sie angesehen. Sie machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt zurück, als Lilly eine Hand ausstreckte. Es war eine instinktive Reaktion. Als Lillys Finger sanft ihre Wange streichelten, bildete sich eine Gänsehaut auf ihrer Haut.

„Ich war nur... von deiner Schönheit überwältigt. Es kommt mir vor, als hätten wir uns Jahre nicht gesehen. Dein Vater will, dass du bald jemanden heiratest? Wie wäre es denn mit...", die Blondine trat auf sie zu und presste ihre Stirn gegen Mileys. „Mit mir?"

_**Little did I know  
That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'"**_

„Und lass dich hier bloß nie wieder blicken! Lass deine dreckigen Finger von meiner Tochter!", Robbie Rays Stimme hallte durch die Nachtluft. Mileys Wangen waren tränennass, als sie dabei zusah, wie Lilly von zwei bewaffneten Soldaten zum Tor bugsiert wurde. Sie warf Miley immer wieder flehentliche Blicke zu. Eindringliche. „Halt dich ja fern von Miley!"

Ihr Vater hatte sie gehört. Es wäre alles so wunderschön gewesen. Ein Kuss unter dem strahlenden Mondhimmel. Aber nein, er hatte ihr alles kaputt gemacht. Immer machte er alles kaputt. Er sagte, er sorgte sich nur um sie, aber trotzdem verletzte er sie mehr als jeder andere Mensch, den sie je gekannt hatte. Sie liebte ihren Vater schon lange nicht mehr so wie früher.

_**And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"**_

„Lilly! Du musst zu mir zurückkommen! Bitte... Geh nicht...", neue Tränen flossen aus ihren Augen und sie vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen. Wie konnte ihr Vater ihr das nur antun. Sie hätte nie erwartet, dass ihre Freundschaft zu Lilly einmal zu so viel mehr werden würde. Sie wollte keinen Prinzen heiraten, sie wollte Lilly. Lilly sollte ihr Prinz sein. „_Ich liebe dich._"

„Ich liebe dich auch.", Miley lugte zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch und schluckte. Lilly kniete da vor ihr auf dem Boden. Die Wächter lagen im Gras, offenbar bewusstlos. All die Fechtstunden, die Lilly belegt hatte... Die Blondine preschte nach vorne und fasste die Brünette in einer engen Umarmung, zog sie nah an sich. „Es tut mir Leid, ich kann nicht mehr lange bleiben. Es tut mir Leid, Miles."

Miley vergrub ihr Gesicht in Lillys Nacken und nickte traurig. „Ich werde auf dich warten, bis du wiederkommst. Du bist der Prinz und ich bin deine Prinzessin. Das hier ist unsere Geschichte. Sag einfach-", Lillys Lippen auf ihren brachte sie zum Schweigen. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Sie hatte sich immer gefragt, wie es wohl sein würde, diese weichen Lippen zu küssen. Ihre Münder bewegten sich gegeneinander. Ein richtiger Kuss.

„Ja, Miley. Ich werde zurück kommen. Ich liebe dich, warte auf mich.", noch ein letzter Kuss. Leidenschaftlich, verliebt, sinnlich. Dann war sie verschwunden. Rannte in die Dunkelheit, ließ eine einsame Prinzessin auf den Treppenstufen vor dem Schloss zurück. Lilly liebte sie. Sie legte eine zitternde Hand auf ihre Lippen und lächelte dann sanft.

„Baby, sag einfach ja."

Es war dunkel und kalt und sie sollte nicht hier draußen sein. Ihr Vater dachte, sie würde schon zu Bett gegangen sein und ihr Bruder deckte sie. Sie liebte ihren Bruder wirklich. Er war das Bindeglied des Kontakts zwischen ihr und Lilly. Denn er durfte sehr wohl noch in ihr Land einreisen. Miley war dies verboten worden. Robbie Ray ging keine Risiken ein.

„Lilly?", sie flüsterte nur. Der Rosengarten war groß, gar keine Frage, aber sie wollte auch nichts riskieren. Ihre Lilly war alles, was zählte. Lilly wäre tot, wüsste ihr Vater, was sie hier draußen vor hatten. „Lilly, wo bist du?" Zwei Arme, die sich um ihren Bauch schlangen, schickten Schauer von Furcht durch ihre Adern. Aber sie kannte diesen Duft.

„Suchst du nach mir?", Lillys Atem schlug gegen Mileys Nacken und sie erzitterte unwillkürlich. Lillys starke Arme schlossen sich fester um sie und zogen sie nah an ihren warmen Körper. „Ist dir kalt? Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee, uns hier draußen zu treffen. Du holst dir noch den Tod. Vielleicht sollte ich besser gehen."

„Nein!", Miley drehte sich um und presste ihre Freundin gegen einen nahen Baum, hielt sie ganz fest. „Du darfst nicht gehen. Nie wieder..." Lilly gluckste und küsste sanft Mileys Stirn. Es war zum verzweifeln. Da hatte Miley die große Liebe ihres Lebens gefunden... und dann war es ihr versagt, sie zu heiraten und mit ihr zusammen zu sein.

„Es tut mir Leid. Dass wir nicht richtig zusammen sein können. Wenn ich jemand anderes wäre..", Mileys Finger auf ihren Lippen stoppte ihre Worte. Dann küsste sie sie. Sie hatte das Gefühl so sehr vermisst. Lillys warme, weiche Lippen.

„Wenn du jemand anderes wärst, dann hätte ich mich nicht in dich verliebt. Du darfst mich nie wieder allein lassen. Du musst immer bei mir bleiben. Egal, was mein Vater sagt. Egal, was alle sagen. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein, Lilly Truscott.", sie packte Lillys Hemd und presste sich hart gegen sie, schloss ihre Augen. Nur noch ein bisschen länger. Es war so schwer. So schwer ohne ihre Lilly.

Sie hatte nicht nur ihre neu gefundene Liebe, sondern auch ihre beste Freundin verloren. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen.

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'"**_

„Miles... hör auf zu weinen. Ich bin doch genau hier. Und ich lasse dich nicht mehr allein. Ich bin immer für dich da. Wann auch immer du mich brauchst, kannst du mich rufen und ich komme sofort zu dir geritten. Du weißt, unser Land hat immer noch die schnellsten, schönsten Pferde.", Miley kicherte. „Ich übertreffe sogar deine Vorstellung eines Ritters mit seinem weißen Ross'."

„Erinnere mich nochmal daran, wieso ich mich überhaupt in dich verliebt habe. Ich meine, ich kenne niemanden, der eingebildeter ist, als du.", sie küsste Lillys Nase und die Blondine wurde rot. Miley sah es mit Genuss. Sie schaffte es, Lilly Truscott erröten zu lassen. Eine Großtat, die niemand je sonst vollbringen konnte. Sie war glücklich.

„Weil ich einfach hinreißend bin? Oder vielleicht, weil...", ein Licht schien durch den Rosengarten und für einige Sekunden brach Mileys gesamte Welt zusammen. Sie machte sich von Lilly los und versteckte sie beide hinter der großen Eiche, an der sie gelehnt hatten. Es waren sicher die Wächter, die etwas gehört hatten.

„Hast du das eben auch gehört? Klang wie Stimmen. Ob wohl jemand hier ist?", die Stimme des ersten Wächters schwang durch die Bäume und Rosen. Lilly atmete flach und versuchte so wenig Geräusche wie möglich zu machen. Sie griff in ihre Jackentasche.

„Nein. War wohl nur ein Hase. Seit der letzten Jagd rennen hier jede Menge dieser Viecher herum. Der König hat sie nicht alle erwischt und der Prinz ist nicht einmal annähernd ein guter Schütze. Verweichlicht, sage ich dir.", die Prinzessin wollte schnauben. Wie konnten diese Maden es wagen, ihren Bruder so zu beleidigen. Sie blieb stumm.

Die Blondine zog aus ihrer Tasche eine einzelne, rote Rose. Die Lichter der beiden Wächter waren weiter gezogen und Miley wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie wusste, dies war der Abschied. Der Abschied von ihrer Liebe und sie wusste nicht, wann sie sie das nächste Mal sehen würde.

_**And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'**_

„Nimm mich mit dir. Nimm mich mit an einen besseren Ort. Ich kann keinen weiteren Tag ohne dich leben.", Lilly reichte ihr die Rose und küsste sie. Küsste sie lange und zart, strich über Mileys Wange und legte ihre Stirn gegen die der Brünetten.

„Du musst hier auf mich warten. Ich werde zu dir zurück kommen. Vergiss nicht, ich liebe dich und ich kann mir kein Leben ohne dich vorstellen. Nicht, seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe.", Lillys Hand fand Mileys und sie drückte sie sanft, bevor sie einen Schritt von ihr weg machte.

„Ich werde auf dich warten. Du bist mein Prinz und ich bin deine Prinzessin. Das hier ist unsere Liebesgeschichte. Du musst nur _ja_ sagen. Ja zu uns.", Lilly küsste ihren Handrücken und schickte ihr einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick.

„Ja, Miley. Ich bin dein Prinz. Hab keine Angst, ich werde zurückkommen. Zu dir. Zu uns."

_**Romeo save me - they're tryin' to tell me how to feel;  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story - baby just say "Yes.'"**_

„Miley, so kann es nicht weitergehen. Du kannst nicht jeden Mann, den ich mir für dich vorstelle, weg schicken. Irgendwann wirst auch du heiraten müssen. Und das bald.", Miley wusste, wen sie heiraten wollte. Sie schwieg. Ihr Vater hatte keine Ahnung, wie sehr sie ihn dafür verachtete, was er ihrem Leben antat. Sie liebte Lilly, wieso konnte er das nicht akzeptieren?

Wenn Lilly doch nur hier wäre.

„Ich will keinen dieser Männer heiraten, Daddy. Sie haben keine Manieren, sind schlecht angezogen oder machen mir unmoralische Angebote.", wenn Lilly ihr ein solches Angebot gemacht hätte, hätte sie nicht gezögert. Wenn Lilly zu ihr gekommen wäre, um mit ihr zu schlafen, hätte sie sich ihr hingegeben. Aber das blieb – wie vieles andere – nur eine Illusion für sie.

Zumindest vorläufig.

„Du wirst einen von ihnen heiraten! Es ist mir egal, welchen du dir aussuchst! Das sind gute Männer mit guten Königreichen! Du wirst bei einem von ihnen gut aufgehoben sein und mir viele Enkelkinder bescheren!", Robbie Ray biss in sein Hühnerbein und sah seine Tochter eindringlich an.

„Dad, ich liebe keinen von ihnen. Nicht so, wie ich...", sie sah weg. Konnte sie es ihrem Vater gestehen? Nein, das konnte sie nicht. Er würde das nicht verstehen. Er hatte sie noch nie verstanden. Nicht so wie ihre Mutter oder ihr Bruder. Er war ein eingebildeter, auf sich selbst fixierter Mann.

„Ich bin deine ewigen Scherereien Leid! Du weißt genauso gut, wie ich, dass du irgendwann heiraten musst! Das ist so Tradition. Du wirst einen von ihnen lieben lernen müssen. Es geht nicht immer alles nach solch tollkühnen Vorstellungen von Liebe.", aber sie war doch verliebt! Sogar in einen Erben eines großen Königreichs!

„Ich werde keinen dieser Männer heiraten! Weil ich... Weil ich Lilly liebe!", sie hatte sich erhoben, ihre Hände flach auf der Tischplatte. Sie hatte gewusst, dass das keine gute Idee gewesen war. Der Schmerz in ihrer rechten Wange ließ sie zusammen fahren.

_**Oh.**_

„Solche Worte unter meinem Dach! Für diese Blasphemie sollte man dich hängen lassen! Eine Frau kann keine andere Frau lieben, so wie sie einen Mann lieben sollte! Das ist gegen das Gesetz, gegen die Natur! Du wirst heiraten! Einen der Männer, die ich dir vorgestellt habe! Du solltest mir dankbar sein, dass ich dir überhaupt eine Wahl lasse! Du hast einen Monat!", er kochte vor Wut.

Tränen hatten sich in Mileys Augen gebildet und sie rutschte auf ihren Stuhl zurück, als ihr Vater schnaubend den Raum verließ. Ein Monat. Ihre einzige Möglichkeit das alles zu umgehen, würde sich ihr in drei Wochen bieten. Ein großes Fest im Reich der Truscotts. Ihr Vater hatte ihr erlaubt zu gehen, wenn sie die ganze Zeit über von Wachen umringt war.

Er wusste nicht, dass Jackson die Regelungen etwas gelockerte hatte. In nur drei Wochen würde sie ihre Lilly endlich wiedersehen. Nur drei lausige Wochen.

_**I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town,**_

Sie lehnte sich an dem großen Gebäude an, in dem sie und Lilly früher immer gespielt hatten. Lilly der Ritter in schillernder Rüstung und sie das arme Fräulein, dass vor einem Drachen Rettung suchte. Der Platz ihres ersten unschuldigen Kusses. Ein leises Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Damals war noch alles gut gewesen. Sie waren Kinder gewesen. Unschuldig, jung, ja so einfältig.

Die Wahrheit war, dass sie sich langsam fragte, ob Lilly sie wirklich so sehr liebte, wie sie es sagte. Immerhin hatten sie sich seit ihrer gewaltsamen Trennung erst drei Mal gesehen und die Blondine schien nicht allzu viel auf ihre Treffen zu geben. Sie verschwand immer so schnell wieder.

Die Brünette wartete fast zehn Minuten, als sich endlich etwas zu ihrer Linken bewegte. Es war eine große Gestalt mit einem strahlend weißen Lächeln. Die blonden Haare im Gesicht hängend und einen Strauß Rosen in der Hand haltend stand sie da. Ihr Anzug makellos.

„Du bist gekommen. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe, Miles. Aber Endlich. Endlich sind wir wieder zusammen.", aber Mileys Glaube in Lillys Worte war gesunken. Sie wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte. Lilly schien immer so aufrichtig, aber sie machte sich so wenig Mühe.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das noch länger ertragen konnte.

_**And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in thy head? I don't know what to think-"**_

Sie sah Lilly nicht direkt an, beobachtete einen Vogel gegenüber des Gebäudes. Sie waren wieder vereint, aber ihre Zusammenkunft hatte einen etwas bitteren Beigeschmack. In nur einer Woche musste sie ihrem Vater den Mann präsentieren, den sie heiraten wollte.

„Ich war so allein. Die ganze Zeit. Ich habe so lange gewartet, alleine in meinem Zimmer. Aber du bist nie gekommen, du hast mich immer allein gelassen und ich muss jetzt einen Mann heiraten, den ich nicht liebe und den ich nicht will. Den ich nie so wollen könnte, wie ich dich will. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich denken soll..."

_**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
**__**"Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"**_

Lilly fiel auf ein Knie, reichte Miley die Rosen und zog eine kleine, rote Schachtel aus ihrer Tasche. „Miley, heirate mich! Ich lasse dich nie wieder allein. Ich liebe dich, wie ich noch nie jemanden geliebt habe und du bist alles, woran ich denken kann.", Mileys Herz stand still. „Ich habe mich mit deinem Vater unterhalten. Ich würde sagen, du suchst dir schon mal ein schönes, weißes Kleid aus."

Lilly klappte die kleine Schachtel auf. In ihr steckte ein kleiner, silberner Ring mit einem großen Diamanten.

„Das hier ist unsere Liebesgeschichte. Bitte, sag ja. Ich liebe dich. Alles, was wir noch tun müssen, ist rennen.", die Brünette konnte nicht sprechen. Sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass das möglich wäre. Tränen flossen aus ihren Augen und sie schluckte, bevor sie nickte.

„Ich liebe dich, Lilly. Ja. Meine Antwort ist ja.", Lilly schien sichtlich erleichtert, sie schob den Ring auf Mileys rechten Ringfinger und breitete die Arme aus. Miley zog sie fest an sich und vergrub ihre Nase in Lillys Nacken. Sie roch so gut nach Rosen. So wie der Strauß, den sie auf Lillys Rücken presste. „Du hast mich gerettet, Lil. So wie damals."

„Ich werde immer alles für dich tun. Du wirst meine Königin. Wir werden zusammen unser Königreich regieren und glücklich werden. Niemand, der uns etwas anhaben kann. Denn das hier ist unsere Geschichte. Baby, du musst nur Ja sagen."

„Ja, Lilly. Ja. Mit dir, für immer und ewig."

_**Oh, oh.**_

_**We were both young when I first saw you...**_


End file.
